


One hell of a dream, if it is one

by Atman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: Mac and Charlie get really drunk and get into it. This set after "Hero or Hate Crime".





	One hell of a dream, if it is one

Dee and Dennis and gone were arguing about who did better in college and who sucked off the most professors or whatever. Frank was in the basement placing bets with those Vietnamese gamblers again. The basement smelled like smoke, they’re always yelling and I don’t understand a goddamn thing they say. That leaves just me and Charlie chilling in a booth pounding beers. I’m really getting tired of hearing Dennis and Dee bickering so I see if Charlie wants to head back to Dee’s apartment with me. He nods in agreement and goes to get some beer so we can hopefully get blackout drunk.  
I can’t tell how many beers in I am, but I can feel it sloshing inside me. My body feels like it’s made out of wet cement. Charlie looks like is in a similar state on the other side of the couch. I reach out for his hand but miss the first time. God, I must be drunker than I think. I try again and this time my hand lands on top of his. “Bro” said, I think I’m slurring. “Yeah bro” charlie replies. “You know how I’m gay bro” I said, feeling confident for no reason. “Yeah bro, we’ve all known for like, forever bro” said charlie, flicking his other hand in dismissal. “I’ve never kissed another guy before” I said in a small voice. Charlie put down his beer and leaned over me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. And sits back on his side of the couch, leaning over to get his beer. “There you go dude” he said. I sat back stunned. Charlie had kissed me. I can’t lie, I’ve thought about this before. But before, I wasn’t out. Before, I didn’t allow myself to entertain the thought too long. I suddenly feel a lot more sober with this new found realization. “Hey Charlie” I said. “Yeah, man” said Charlie, taking another swig of his beer. “Can we do that again?”I don’t like how high pitched my voice sounded, high pitched voices are for girls and faggots. Charlie, just puts down his beer, and this time climbs into my lap and gives me a sloppy kiss. He pulls away and asks “Like this?”, while looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn’t nod fast enough. This time I initiate the kiss, with my arms around charlie’s waist and his arms over my shoulders. His tongue licks my lips and I open my mouth into the kiss. It never felt this way with girls. It never felt so hot and heavy and needy and just plain good. Maybe I can test the waters here, see how far it can ride this train. I lift up my hips experimentally, and pull Charlie closer into to me. I can feel Charlie’s boner against my thigh and I grind my hips harder and faster, leaning further into the kiss. Charlie takes one of his hands and squeezes it between our hips. He palms me through my jeans and I need him to go further. I break our kiss to pant something that sounds like “please charlie, please” Charlie takes the hint. He manages to undo both our zippers and takes both of our cocks into his hand. I feel electricity running through my body. There was never any electricity with all those girls, we were just going through the motions. He swipes his thumb over the head of cock and I shudder with pleasure. Knowing that another man’s hand was on my cock just turned me on so much. It also helped that I could get another man hard. I grind harder against Charlie’s cock and his hand and soon I’m coming. I feel tired and I lie back and not soon after I notice that Charlie has come too. He lies down on top of me, his head on my chest and we lie there for a bit, still feeling the effects of the alcohol .When I wake up next, I’m cleaned up and my cock is back in my pants. Charlie is nowhere to be seen. I start to wonder if the whole thing was a drunken dream or did all of that happen. Either way it was a strange occurrence, but all in all, if it was real, Mac wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was short and sweet! I'm still learning how to write smut, so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
